Yugioh GX: Can't Say Goodbye
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: What? Luna is leaving the academy? Can Rakaia stop her before its too late? How will this play out? one shot between my OC's Rakaia and Luna. Also it takes places after dante and before my current story.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys this is just a little side one shot between Rakaia and Luna. I decided to do this because I heard the song for the first time and it made me think about an experience that I had. This also takes place sometime during the six month time frame that the gang had a break from fighting Dante. So remember this has nothing to do with the story that Sega and I are working on this is just something I wanted to do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title<br>Can't say goodbye **

The sun shined down brightly upon duel Academy. The students resumed their classes like they normally would; Crowler would be sending both, Jaden and Rakaia to detention every couple of days due to their laziness and interruptions during class.

Even though everything returned to normal after Dante was defeated there was a new threat that one dragon duelist had to face.

Back at the Slifer Dorm, there sat Rakaia and Luna on Rakaia's bed as Luna told Rakaia the exciting news.

"So when do you leave?" Rakaia asked feeling his heart crack as he looked at Luna with a slight disturbed look written on his face.

Luna looked at Rakaia with excitement written on her face as she told Rakaia the news, not really realizing how Rakaia really took the idea. "Well my aunt said it doesn't start for another month or so, but she and my Uncle are coming down to get me tomorrow." Luna said as she wrapped arms around Rakaia's neck, embracing him in a hug.

"I can't believe this I can teach in a dueling University, this is so great Rakaia!" Luna said happily as she pulled away from Rakaia and ran to find Alexis.

"Luna…..Sigh…Yea great." Rakaia said depressingly as he watched as Luna disappeared out of his room. "_Shit._" Rakaia thought as the information ran through his head. "_She's leaving duel academy."_ His mind raced.

"A duel university huh?" Rakaia said to himself as he slowly lay back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "She always wanted to teach at that place." He said to himself. "But….What about me?" He asked again as his thoughts continued to run crazy for the next few moments, until someone he really didn't want to see decided to interrupt.

"Slacker!" A voice shouted as a black Spiky haired duelist entered his room.

Rakaia didn't answer at first he was still to lost in his own thoughts.

"Slacker I know you heard me!" Chazz shouted as he looked down at the dazed Rakaia. "Ok then have it your way." Chazz said as he reached down and grabbed Rakaia by the shirt and jerked him up out of bed snapping him out of his train and thought.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Rakaia shouted as he snapped back to reality as Chazz shook him vigorously. "Let me go!" Rakaia yelled as Chazz just smirked at him and finally dropped him.

"Come on your going to miss the meeting." Chazz said as he crossed his arms and looked down at Rakaia.

"Meeting…What meeting?" Rakaia asked as he looked up at Chazz confused at what he was talking about.

Chazz couldn't help but shake his head as he looked down at Rakaia. "Idiot the meeting we have with Jaden, the three way duel. Did you forget? You of all people!" Chazz screamed as Rakaia looked up at Chazz and then down at the floor.

"Oh…That…Sorry...But I really don't feel like dueling, maybe later." Rakaia said sadly as Chazz looked at him with pure confusion on his face.

"You…Don't feel like dueling?" Chazz repeated questionably. "Since when? You're always up for a duel, especially against me and Jaden." Chazz continued as he looked at Rakaia still in shock at what he was saying.

Rakaia slowly stood up and tried his best to avoid his questionable gaze. He slowly placed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door. "Sorry Chazz I'm just not in the mood right now." Rakaia said as he tried to walk away, but Chazz grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait something's up with you? What's wrong slacker?" Chazz questioned as he looked at Rakaia who still refused to face him. "You even called me by name and you went 5 minutes without insulting me what's the deal Rakaia?" Chazz asked.

Rakaia didn't bother to answer he just jerked his arm away from Chazz's grip and continued to walk out the door. "See ya later." He said sadly as he walked out of the Slifer dorm and towards the academy, deep in thought.

"Rakaia." Chazz called out slowly as he watched his best friend, even though he won't admit it walk down the Slifer path towards the school. "What in the hell could it be that makes you not want to duel?" Chazz asked himself. "Hmph maybe Jaden knows what's going on with him." Chazz finished as he left the Slifer dorm as well. "I'll just have to ask him and see if he knows anything." Chazz said as he turned towards the direction of Jaden's favorite spot and went to me him there.

**[Meanwhile at the Obelisk Girls dorm]**

"That's great Luna!" Alexis shouted as she reached out and embraced the Harpie duelist in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it they actually got you set up to teach at Duel University!' She said again as she finally let go and looked at her best friend.

"Yea I know I can't believe it, I finally get to be a teacher and help out other duelist." Luna said happily. "I just really can't believe this is happening." She said as Alexis smiled at her.

"Well when do you leave?" Alexis asked her wanting to know everything. "We can't leave without throwing you a party or something." Alexis exclaimed as Luna looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Well I leave tomorrow morning, my aunt and uncle is coming down to get me." She explained. "You really don't have to throw me a party though, it such short notice." Luna said as Alexis quickly hushed her.

"No after everything we been through we have to do something for you, I mean you're leaving Luna and starting your career." Alexis said as Luna looked at her and nodded cheerfully. "So no matter what you say we're throwing you something got it." Alexis said playfully threatening her.

Luna held her hands up playfully in defense as she smiled nervously at Alexis. "Ok, ok you can throw me a party.' She playfully laughed as Alexis just smiled at her.

"So did you tell Rakaia the news yet?" Alexis asked as Luna stopped laughing and looked at her. "I mean you have told him haven't you?" Alexis said as Luna shook her head slightly.

"Yea I did…He seemed excited about the idea." Luna said somewhat unsure if he was or not. "I mean he said he was happy for me." Luna finished as Alexis slowly crossed her arms and stared at the Harpie duelist. "Lunnnaaa." Alexis said in a mother like tone. "Did you really talk to him or did you just tell him and was too excited to really listen?" Alexis asked as Luna looked at her and slowly brought her gaze down to the floor.

"I…I guess I kind of was." She said as Alexis slowly shook her head. "I guess the excitement got the best of me and ran off to tell you, after I told him." Luna said sheepishly.

"You may want to talk to him." Alexis said as she looked at Luna. " I'm sure he's happy for you, but you your decision effects him to and I know this is something you want to do, but just ask him how he really feels about it and see if you're ready to leave…especially so soon." Alexis said as Luna looked at her and slowly nodded, now realizing what her leaving to teach at a University actually meant.

She took a deep breath now realizing the depth of the situation and Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look we'll all miss you, especially me." Alexis said with a sad smile on her face. "But this may be your only chance at getting in that damn school, considering that they haven't accepted me yet." She said with a playful smile.

"Just give it some thought before you leave. I know you don't have a lot of time, but just try and think on it before you actually leave." Alexis said as Luna looked at her and then down at the ground again. "I'm pretty sure that he has a lot he would want to get off his chest before you go." Alexis finished as Luna looked back at her with a sad smile and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go talk to him." Luna said which caused Alexis to smile a bit more.

"Good now do it before tonight, because we're still throwing you that party." Alexis ended as Luna perked up a bit and turned to leave Alexis's room.

"Alright I'll be there Alexis." Luna said as she was getting ready to walk out door. "Oh…and thanks for everything." Luna said sadly.

Alexis with the same expression, but still with a smile on her face nodded in approval. "No problem, it's what best friends are for." Alexis said as Luna nodded as well and quietly left the room in search of Rakaia.

**[Back on the Slifer path]**

Rakaia was walking slowly, with his hands still in pocket not really paying attention to where he was going.

"This sucks." Rakaia said to himself as he continued to look at the ground. "I can't believe she's leaving….Everything that we….Arrgghh!" Rakaia shouted in sheer frustration as he stopped walking and thought about the bigger picture.

He took a deep breath and continued to stare at the ground. "Wow…I'm really a selfish guy." He said to himself. "This is a dream come true for her and I want to hold her back." Rakaia said sadly as he kicked a rock that was in front of him which landed softly on the foot of another student who was standing in front of him and she wasn't alone.

"So I come back to stay with you and you kick rocks at me." The purple haired duelist said with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "You see Blair sometimes little brothers can be so unappreciative. "Alexia said with a smile on her face.

Rakaia slowly looked up to see Alexia and Blair staring at him with smiles on their faces, but Rakaia could only return a fake one, which was spotted easily.

"Ok what's wrong?" Alexia asked as she stared at her little brother.

"Yea you're not even trying to hide it at all, I can even I can see. "Blair said as she looked at her Slifer friend. "What's bothering you Rakaia?" Blair asked as Rakaia just looked at the two and then back at the ground.

"I guess if I'm going to talk to anyone you two would be the best choice." Rakaia mumbled to himself as he looked back up at Blair and Alexia. "Its….It's...Luna." Rakaia said as he lowered his head again.

Alexia raised an eyebrow at Rakaia and then looked at Blair, who returned the look and then they both turned their gaze back towards Rakaia. "Ok…So what about Luna?" Alexia asked as she stared at her little brother. "What did she do that's got you all under the weather like that?" Alexia questioned as Rakaia couldn't break his gaze from the grass underneath him.

"Yea since when has Luna ever got you down?" Blair asked as she looked at Rakaia with concern written on her face.

Rakaia shook his head and finally looked up at the two duelists in front of him. "She didn't do anything." Rakaia said slowly. "It's just…Somehow her aunt got her in to Duel University, but not as a student." Rakaia explained slowly. "She's signed up to be a teacher, don't ask I don't know but she is and well she's leaving tomorrow." Rakaia finished as a sob almost escaped Rakaia's throat as he took a deep breath to calm down.

Alexia looked at Rakaia with a surprised look on her face alongside Blair, who gave the same expression,

"I know this is what she wants and it would be selfish of me to hold her back, especially since I know she's been talking about this since we first met." Rakaia continued on. "I just…I just never thought it would be so soon." He spoke his voice slightly cracking as Alexis slowly walked up towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rakaia." Blair said softly as Alexia hugged him.

"It'll be ok Rakaia." Alexia said slowly as Rakaia's head rested against her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but sometimes these things happen." She said trying to find the right words to say as she slowly released him and brought his gaze up to hers. "Did you at least talk to her about it?" She asked him and Rakaia shook his head sadly.

"Well you won't know if she's leaving if you don't talk to her and tell her how you feel." Blair spoke up as Rakaia looked at her sadly.

'But she's so excited about it, I think the fact that she's leaving is already there." Rakaia said slowly as Blair walked up towards Rakaia and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not, she's probably excited about the news and haven't gave it to much thought on what it may mean, so just try and talk to her Rakaia." Blair said as she looked at Rakaia with a smile on her face.

"Blair's right Rakaia. " Alexia added. "I mean it's great that Luna got such a position at a University, but we both know that you don't want her to leave, especially after everything you two have been through so why don't you just tell her." Alexia concluded as she crossed her arms again and stared at her little brother waiting for an answer.

"But I…I can't." Rakaia spoke sadly. "What if she thinks I'm not thinking about her feelings or something, I can't be selfish to her like that." Rakaia answered as Alexia shook her head.

"Rakaia loving someone means that you're going to be selfish, especially if that person has your heart and from what I can tell your heart has Luna's name all over it." Alexia replied as Rakaia turned his head to the side, to look at the trees.

"You can avoid looking at me all you want, but the fact still remains you have to talk to her." Alexia said as she placed her fingers on Rakaia's chin and turned his head to face her. "You can't let her leave and you haven't said a word. If you do what you're feeling right now will be a hundred times worst and I'm not having you slump around this academy like someone took your soul." Alexia finished as she released Rakaia's jaw and thumped him on the head.

"You're a smart kid Rakaia; you already know what to do your just afraid to." Alexia said with a soft smile.

"Because I'm afraid that she'll leave." Rakaia replied.

"So what if she does?" Blair spoke out causing Alexia to glare at her for not really helping the matter. "What…What I'm saying is, I'm pretty sure that like you, your name is all over Luna's heart as well and I don't think that's changing regardless of where she goes." Blair concluded as she smiled nervously at Alexia.

She slowly turned her gaze back to Rakaia and gave him a small hug as well. "Listen Rakaia just talk to her please." Blair pleaded as she looked at Rakaia who returned the gesture. "You're not the only one that's going to be affected by Luna if she leaves, we all want her to stay, but the only person that can make her do that is you…So just talk to her ok and see what she really feels." Blair said as she let Rakaia go and smiled at him.

"Sigh…I guess I can." Rakaia said sadly as Alexia placed her hand on his shoulder to assure him.

"Trust me, just let her know how you really feel and I'm pretty sure she'll stay at least until we all graduate." Alexia said as she smiled at her little brother, who slowly lifted his head up and nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll go talk to her." Rakaia said as he turned his back towards the two duelists and ran off towards the only spot where he'd knew Luna would be.

Alexia and Blair just watched him as he disappeared over the horizon as he head towards the beach, leaving the two duelists alone once again. Suddenly Alexia whirled around and glared at Blair.

"What the hell do you mean so what if she leaves?" Alexia shouted as Blair took a few steps back nervously as she waved her hands in front of her face defensively.

"No…No that came out wrong." Blair defended. "Honestly I didn't mean it like that." Blair said as she continued to back up as Alexia just shook her head shamefully at Blair.

"Talk about your bad choice of words." She said as Blair looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Well At least he got the message, so hopefully everything will be alright." Blair stated as Alexia looked off into the horizon where Rakaia had disappeared.

"For his sake I hope so."Alexia said softly to herself as Blair stood beside her. "It's really hard for him." Alexia said as Blair nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it's not easy for Luna either." Blair said as she closed her eyes for a brief moment and then reopened them and looked at Alexia. "I'm sure they'll work it out, I mean they been through worse right?" Blair asked as Alexia slowly shook her head and smiled.

"Yea, your right now let's head back to the academy we still have some work we need to finish." Alexia said as she turned to walk back towards the academy.

"Right?" Blair said as she joined Alexia back down the path towards the school.

**[A Few hours later at the beach]**

Luna sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on them as she stared sadly at the calm waters that slowly washed up on shore, only to be dragged back to the ocean. _"Sigh…What do I do?"_ She asked herself inside her head.

"_I want to go, but then again I don't want to leave._" Her mind raced as she thought about all her friends from Alexis to Jaden, Blair and Chazz, Alexia, Mindy, Jasmine and Finally the love of her life Rakaia. "I don't want to leave them behind; at least I don't think I'm ready to." Luna said doubtfully as she let out a depressing sigh and continued to look at the gentle waves that continued to splash against the shore of duel Academy Island.

"This sucks." Luna said to herself again as she looked around for a second only to have confusion and sadness creep up on her again when the reason she came to the beach wasn't here next to her." Rakaia where are you?" She wondered sadly as she continued to watch the ocean waters.

"Luna!" A voice shouted from behind her which caused her to smile as she turned her head to see Rakaia running towards her.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as Rakaia slowly came to a stop and sat beside her in their favorite spot on the beach, which wasn't far from the water, but it was far enough. "I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Luna said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sorry for being late…I think." Rakaia returned as he looked at her with a smile on his face, but then it slowly faded and he turned his attention towards the ocean. "So…Your leaving aren't you?" Rakaia asked without returning his gaze towards her.

Luna took a deep breath and returned her gaze back towards the ocean as well. "I don't know yet." She answered slowly. "I know it's a big chance for me, but…" Luna was about to continue, but Rakaia cut her off.

"So why don't you go for it." Rakaia said unexpectedly even to him.

"Huh? But…I…I don't know I don't think I'm ready." Luna said looking at the water sadly. "I mean If I leave that means…Well you know I'll be leaving you." Luna said slowly as she glanced at Rakaia, who only took a deep breath.

"You…You should go." Rakaia said slowly. "You were happy when you found out about it, so why are you letting me stop you from getting what you want out of life?" Rakaia asked as he continued to avoid her gaze. "I know your probably tired of saving the world and dueling, since that's all we been doing and I know you want something better than that." Rakaia finished as Luna looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"What...What are you saying? You want me to leave?" Luna said with heart now feeling the same as Rakaia's had earlier. "Are you trying to make my decision for me?" Luna said as she looked at him.

Rakaia slowly looked at her and then shook his head negatively. "No I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just saying it would be better for you…At least you wouldn't have to worry about anything and I wouldn't be selfish in making you stay." Rakaia said knowing that all the wrong words were coming out, but he couldn't stop it.

Luna glared at Rakaia this time and stood up and looked at him. "Then be selfish!" Luna shouted as she Rakaia looked at her in shock. "You telling me to leave because it's better for me is a stupid response Rakaia!" Luna continued.

"But Luna…I was just looking out for what you wanted." Rakaia replied as he slowly stood up as well. "So why are you yelling at me, I want you to stay but it'll probably be better for you over there in America." Rakaia replied this time causing sheer frustration to build up inside Luna.

"Quit trying to make this decision for me! You don't know what I want you're just saying whatever comes out to make me feel happy and it's not working Rakaia!" Luna yelled again as she started to angrier at the Dragon duelist.

"If you want me to stay then act like it! Don't give me this bull about what's better for me!" Luna shouted which now caused Rakaia to grit his teeth in anger.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm looking out for what's best for you that's it!" Rakaia retaliated.

"What's better for me? What about what's better for us?" Luna argued as Rakaia looked at her for a second and turned his head back towards the ocean. "So you really want me gone is that it?" Luna asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the dragon duelist.

"That's…That's not it…It's actually the opposite." Rakaia said slowly as he brought his gaze towards Luna who didn't look convince.

"Really? Because right now I can't tell." Luna said as she continued to glare at her boyfriend. "I thought you would want me to stay, but I can see that that's out the window." Luna said as she turned to walk away from Rakaia, who didn't stop her. He eyes just followed her until she got to the top of the hill and slowly turned her head back towards him. "You really don't care." She said sadly as a few tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"Luna…I." Rakaia began, but Luna jerked her eyes away and ran back towards her dorm with tears streaming down her cheek, leaving Rakaia feeling stupid and low about the whole situation.

"Stupid!' Rakaia shouted to himself as he dropped to his hands and knees and pounded the sandy ground beneath him. "What the hell was I thinking?" He screamed as he continued to pound the ground hard. "How stupid can I be? I had my chance and I completely blew it, now she's going to leave for sure." Rakaia said to himself as he fell back into the soft sand and stared at the clouds.

"I'm an idiot." He said slowly as a few tears formed from under his eyes and slowly slid down his cheek and dropped onto the sandy ground. "I'm sorry Luna, I…really wish I could have told you." Rakaia said as the sun started to slowly set, leaving Rakaia to know that it would be the last few hours before Luna would leave.

**[In the Slifer Dorm – Luna's going away party] **

The gang were all in the Slifer Cafeteria throwing Luna's going away party, before she left. Alexia and Alexis made the food, Blair kept Chazz from eating the food and Jaden was just asking too many questions. Mindy and Jasmine were talking to Luna who seemed pretty happy on the outside, but on the inside she was still as emotionally messed up as Rakaia was. Speaking of Rakaia, he was the only one who wasn't at the party, even though the night was still young.

"So you think you'll like the University?" Mindy asked as Luna looked at her with a bright smile and nodded.

"I hope so, I honestly don't know what it'll be like, but I'm sure it'll be great." Luna replied as Mindy nodded in agreement.

"You promise to call right and send postcards and stuff." Jasmine said as she came from behind Luna and playfully wrapped around from behind her, around her neck. "You can't leave us hanging you know." Jasmine said as Luna smiled at Jasmine.

"She better call." Alexia said as she walked up towards Luna and smiled down at her. "My brother broke the news to me and I all I can say is congrats." Alexia said as Luna looked up at her and smiled back at her.

"Speaking of which did he talk to you?" Alexia asked as Luna looked at her and slightly hesitated before answering.

'Um…Yea we talked and we worked it out." Luna said as a thought raced through her head. _"It failed completely."_ She finished as she looked at Alexia. "We both decided that it would be best for me to go and he was happy for me." Luna said causing Alexia to look at her questionably, but decided not to stay on the situation any further.

"Well I'm glad then, I knew you two would get things together." Alexia said with a fake smile. "_Now I know something happened."_ She thought, but decided to leave it alone.

"Luna!" Jaden called out, which caused her to turn her head towards the Slifer king. "Me and Chazz got something for ya." Jaden said as he brought a box out and set it on the table. "It was actually Alexi's idea, considering she made it but me and Chazz brought it out…So I guess it's from her to." Jaden said playfully.

"Hey!" Alexis smiled as she walked up towards the table where Jaden set the box on and looked at Luna. "It's from all of us, I'm pretty you'll like it." Alexis said as she Luna looked up at her and slowly grabbed the box and looked at it.

"What is it?' Luna asked as she stared at Alexis questionably.

"Well you have to open it first and find out." Alexis said as she smiled and looked at Luna and then looked around the room and noticed that Rakaia still wasn't there.

Luna laughed a bit and slowly started to open the present slowly, but Alexis quickly stopped her.

"Wait you may want to wait for Rakaia to get here, so he can see it to." Alexis insisted as she looked at the present. "It's actually for both of you." Alexis finished as Luna looked down at the gift that she was about to open and looked back at Alexis and frowned.

"I think Rakaia is coming." Luna said slowly as the gang looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What! What do you mean not coming?" Chazz replied.

"Why isn't he going to be here, he's going to miss out on the cake?" Jaden said missing the point completely.

"You idiot that's not why he needs to be here!" Chazz shouted as he bopped Jaden on the head. "Anyway Luna what happened, why isn't he showing up?" Chazz asked in sheer confusion.

Luna just shook her slowly, trying to avoid answering the question. "Just…Just leave it alone." Luna said sadly earning questionably and confused looks from everyone in the room.

Luna looked up at everyone and slowly smiled and looked at the present. "Come on it's alright let's get back to the party." Luna said trying to hide her sadness, but it was obvious to everyone that it was a ploy.

Alexis looked at Jaden and then Alexia. Chazz stared at Blair and Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other

"Alright then." Alexis agreed as she looked at Luna and gave her the we're going have a talk later look. "Go ahead and open the present." She said as Luna nodded and proceeded to tore open the gift. The gang watched anxiously, waiting on the reaction Luna would have.

Once Luna had finished ripping the blue wrapping paper off of the gang's present she slowly lifted it up and looked at it. It was a small book with Rakaia and Luna on the front cover of it. The picture had Luna sitting on the beach with a bright smile on her face with Rakaia's arms around her neck from behind her with his signature smirk on his face. Luna instantly remembered when this picture was taking as she thought back to the final battle with Dante.

"Oh...My...God." Luna said as she read the title of the book, which read "The History that we created by Rakaia and Luna." The picture and words were printed on a hard cover front and back. Luna couldn't help but smile sadly as she slowly started flipping through the pages, which showed both her and Rakaia from when they first met, till now.

"Look at us." She said slowly. "His first year here and during my second semester." Luna said as she placed a finger on the picture and slowly slid it down the photo where Rakaia's cheek was as she saw another picture of them together. "Guys…How did you?" Luna began to ask.

"It was Alexis that thought of the idea." Jaden cut off as he looked at Alexis with a soft smile.

"Yea we just pitched in and helped." Chazz stepped in as he crossed his arms.

"It wasn't easy either, we had to find some of those pictures. " Blair added as Alexia stepped up.

"I had Chancellor help make the cover and the back." She said with a smile.

"We all put this together for the both of you; we figured that you both would really love it." Alexis finished as the gang looked at her and then back at Luna.

Luna took a deep breath and continued to flip through the pages seeing photo after photo of her and Rakaia, along with a few pictures of Luna with the rest the gang individually as well. Luna slowly started to sob as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes with her hand.

"Thanks...So…Much you guys." Luna said now tears finally getting the best of her. "I…I...Don't know what to say." She said as Alexis walked up towards her and pulled her into a tender hug.

"It's ok Luna…just let it out." Alexis said as a tear fell from her cheek as well as Luna finally cried with her face buried in Alexis's neck.

The gang looked at her with sadness overtaking the room as the night faded with Rakaia sitting outside of the Slifer path staring at the Cafeteria building before he slowly looked down at the ground and walked off towards the spot where Jaden would normally sit.

"I'm sorry Luna.' Rakaia said slowly as he disappeared into the night.

**[The next day] **

Luna finished packing her belongings and was standing at the docks with Alexis, Alexia and Blair standing with her waiting for her guardian's arrival.

"So this is it huh?" Blair asked as she looked up at Luna, who just smiled down at her.

"I'm afraid so." Luna said as Blair ran up to Luna and gave her a goodbye hug, which Luna returned with a sad smile on her face. "I'm going to miss you Blair." She said sadly.

"Same here Luna." Blair said as she pulled away and Alexia stepped up next.

"I haven't known you for that long Luna, but I got to say I'm glad I got to meet you." She said as she opened her arms up for Luna. "Come here." She said softly as Luna slowly walked into Alexia's embrace and hugged her back as well.

"Thanks for everything Alexia." Luna said as she pulled away slowly. "I'm glad I got to meet you to." She said as Alexia just smirked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be here." She said as Luna looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't know…I wouldn't count on it Alexia." Luna replied as Alexis walked up to Luna next and just wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'm really going to miss you Luna." Alexis said slowly as Luna returned the embrace. "You're my best friend here and now you're leaving." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"I know…I'm going to miss you to Alexis." Luna replied as she looked at her best friend and rival at Duel academy. "It's really going to be different without you guys around." She said as she looked at the three girls that stood in front of her.

"Don't worry it won't be to different, but you better keep in touch." Alexia said as she smiled at Harpie Duelist.

"I know…I will." She said as she looked at Alexis and Blair and nodded at them. "Thanks for everything you guys, It's really been fun.' She said as she turned her head to a sound of a private vacation boat slowly came into view. "Well there they are." Luna said.

**[Suddenly The Song Worldwide by Big Time Rush starts to play in the background]**

Rakaia was sitting in his room when both Chazz and Jaden came busting through the door. "What the hell you guys?" Rakaia said as Chazz quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jacked him up against the wall of his room.

"What the hell is wrong you man?" Chazz shouted as Rakaia turned his sad gaze to the floor.

"I messed up Chazz." Rakaia said slowly.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>_

"I know she doesn't want to see me right now." Rakaia said sadly as Jaden looked at his best friend with frustration as well.

"You're wrong Rakaia!" Jaden exclaimed. "She was bummed out at the party because you weren't there and now you're not going to see her off, you're going to lose her forever if you don't go." Jaden said quickly trying to get Rakaia to understand.

_'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

Rakaia looked at Jaden with a shock expression on his face. "Rea…Really?" Rakaia asked as Chazz pushed him against the wall a bit more.

"You got that that right dunce, now you have two seconds to make a decision, and if you don't you really going to lose her. Now hurry up and think!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia looked at Chazz and knew he was right. _  
><em>

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<br>_

"Luna!' Her aunt called out as the boat pulled into the docks, causing Luna to wave at her Aunt and Uncle with a smile.

Back at the dorm Rakaia started to flashback on everything that he and Luna had done together, the battles that they fought, the memories they shared with their friends and suddenly a tears started to form in the dragon duelist eyes.

"Hurry up Slacker!" Chazz shouted threatening to beat some sense into Rakaia if he had to.

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<em>

"Come on Luna it's time to go." Her aunt called out as Luna gave one last look towards Alexis and the others.

"Well guys I guess this is it." Luna said as she slowly picked up her things, but Alexia grabbed her by the wrist and smiled at her.

"Give him five more minutes." Alexia asked nicely as Luna looked at her and slowly turned her head towards her guardian's and back towards Alexia and slowly nodded.

_Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<br>_

Suddenly Rakaia had enough. With tears streaming down his face he quickly jerked Chazz arm away from his shirt and pushed him aside and bolted out the door almost running over Jaden in the process.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>_

He ran with everything he had as his mission was to head to the docks for his one last chance to tell Luna how he really felt. He leaped over rocks and small boulders. Bumped into different students along the way, but he didn't let that slow him down. He was determined not to let his last chance slip through his fingers.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<em>

"Luna honey we have to go." Her uncle said with a smile, ushering her niece to hurry come on, so they could get a move on.

Luna looked back at her Uncle and with a sad expression on her face. "Please give me three more minutes." Luna asked as she turned back to the opening of the dock and waited to see if Rakaia would show up or not.

_You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Rakaia rounded the corner and quickly lost his footing and stumbled over his feet and crashed into a few trees and rocks, but he didn't let that stop him. He quickly got up and continued at full speed towards the docks.

"_Luna…Don't leave please...just wait for me_." Rakaia thought as his mind raced along with his body. "_I'm coming, just give me a few more minutes._" Rakaia his mind continued.

He leaped over another boulder that was in his way and leaped through a couple of trees that led to the opening of the pathway that led to the docks.

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<p>

"Luna dear we have to go." Her aunt called out as Luna back at Alexia her expression not changing; even Alexia was beginning to worry.

"Don't worry he will be here I know he will." Alexia stated as Luna looked at her and then back towards Alexis and Blair who nodded in approval.

"Don't worry Luna I know Rakaia wouldn't let you go, not like this." Alexis said as Blair agreed with her.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Rakaia ran down the path, passing the school and a couple of dorms on the way, but he was quickly running out of breath as he continued to push himself past his limit. "I'm not about to let this stop me from getting to her." He said to himself as the constant running was beginning to take its toll on him, but he still continued you on.

"_I can't mess this up…no not now come on body keep moving, please don't let me down."_ Rakaia said in his mind as his legs began to hurt at the constant pressure he was putting on them.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>it's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>_

"Alright Luna we gave you enough time to say goodbye to your friends it's time we got going." Her uncle said, causing Luna to slowly nod her head towards him.

She took a deep breath and slowly picked up her suitcase and walked towards the boat. "I'm coming. "She said sadly as Alexia looked at her with a sad expression on her face as well.

"He's not going to make it." Alexis said softly as she looked at Luna and saw the pain written all over her face.

"He's going to make it, he's just got to." Blair said as Luna slowly placed everything she had on the family vacation boat and turned towards her friends and slowly used her left hand to move a few strands of hair away from her face.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

Rakaia continued to bolt down the pathway now seeing the dock come into view. "_Oh no I'm not going to make it."_ He thought with tears streaming down his face as he continued to gun it with everything that he had now.

"_Luna…please I'm coming."_ His mind continued. His legs felt like mush as the time was drawing near that him and Luna would never be together again if he didn't speak up and speak up now.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

"Alright say goodbye to your friends honey." Her aunt said as her husband went and started the boat and shortly after it started to move and set sail away from the docks.

Alexia slowly turned her head away from the sight, because she knew it was hard for Luna as it was for the rest of them to see her leave. As she turned her head to her left she saw a figure that looked like her little brother, busting his ass to get the docks.

"Ra...Rakaia." Alexia said as Alexis and Blair turned to see Rakaia and once they did a smile appeared on their faces as they saw him beeline it for the docks.

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine  
><em>

The boat finally pulled away from the docks; even though it was slow It started to separate from the island, but not enough that Luna didn't see Rakaia running towards the docks.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted out loud as she saw him finally get to the docks.

Rakaia kept on running as he passed by Alexia, Alexis and Blair at full speed not really caring that he was running out of ground to run on.

"Rakaia wait!' Alexia called out.

Luna saw that Rakaia was still running after the boat and quickly turned to her Uncle. "Quick stop the boat!' Luna shouted as her uncle looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Please...stop the boat, there's something I forgot!" Luna shouted as her Uncle in defeat brought the boat to a halt.

Suddenly with only a few inches left to go and with Rakaia's mind already made up he took his last step on the docks. He leaped as high as he could getting into a diving position and dove straight into the water, high tailing it for the boat.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>_

Luna shocked by Rakaia's determination to get to her only made her smile as she started to rethink her decision and suddenly look back at her Guardian's and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going." Luna said as she turned her back towards them and ran towards the end of the boat.

"But...But Luna!" Her uncle called out towards her, but his wife placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her stay sweetie." She said softly as she pointed to Rakaia. "Obliviously someone isn't ready to let her go just yet." She smiled as the Uncle looked at Rakaia has he continued to push himself to swim towards the boat.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<br>_

Luna continued to run as she leaped up into the air, placing her right foot on the guard rail and leaped like a perfect diver into the water and swam towards Rakaia, who was now getting to tired to move. His body ached, but he continued to push forward.

Luna and Rakaia finally met and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and Rakaia returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Luna, I was stupid I know I was but I…I don't want you to leave." Rakaia tried to explain, but Luna quickly cut him off and placed her lips on his and pulled away.

"I know you just showed me." She said as she quickly embraced him again and slowly whispered in his ear. "I'm not leaving." She said slowly as Rakaia wrapped his arms around her again and they floated in the water in each other's arms.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

"He made it." Blair said softly as Jaden and Chazz finally got to the docks.

"yea…With a little persuasion he got here just in time." Chazz said breathing heavily as Alexis and Alexia looked at them and smiled.

"I told her he'd get here." Alexia said as she smirked at the scene.

"I'm just glad he didn't miss her, man that was a run.' Jaden complained as Alexis just shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Well I think this little experience just brought them closer." Alexis said as she crossed her arms and smiled. "Good for you Luna...Good for you." She continued to smile.

_Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart__  
><em>

Rakaia while still holding Luna started to speak. "If you go anywhere, you're not leaving without me." He said softly.

Luna didn't look at him she just rested in his embrace and smiled. "I kind of figured you wouldn't let me go so easily." She said as she slowly pulled away and stared at him.

"Just don't do that again ok, next time just tell me."Luna stated as Rakaia just smirked at her and smiled.

"Deal." Rakaia replied as they closed in for one more kiss and once they did a camera flashed, causing them both to split for a second and look up at the Jaden who just smirked at them.

"Another picture for the album." He said sheepishly as Rakaia and Luna smiled and shared another kiss which wasn't interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this one shot, I hope you guys like it. When I first heard the whole song, it brought back up memory that I had and it really hit the spot and it kind of brought me down. So I decided to write something that resembled my experience, even though it didn't happen exactly how I wanted it to, but it got the point across. My character did what I couldn't and it sucks, but I hope you guys like this and remember this happened before the story that I'm currently working on now, but it was after Dante. So please read and review and tell me what you think? Thanks guys?<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
